Two Years
by Dark kisshu
Summary: It's been two years since the day Akaito left, but he promised Dell that they would be reunited on the day of the workaholics high school graduation! But...where is he? Dell always knew that he couldn't trust anyone when they promised him anything, so why is he so heartbroken and hurt this time? The story is better than it sounds, I suck at sumarys. AkaitoxDell oneshot!


**Hello fellow fanfictioners!**

**So, my language teacher figured out that I write fanficiton, and my friend told him my account name and how to find me. Long story short, after 30 mins of begging him not to look up my account, he told me to write a oneshot fanfic over winter break and give it to him the first day that I come back to school!**

**After writing it I figured I'd post it on fanfiction for everyone to read because there is a huge lack of Akaito x Dell fanfics!**

**Don't like yaoi? Don't read!**

**I don't own Vocaloid, but I wish I did.**

**Sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

* * *

_Dell Honne sighed as he rested his head on his boyfriend's lap, swallowing his sadness and telling himself not to frown on what was supposed to be a happy day. Akaito Shion looked down at the younger man in his lap and raised an eyebrow suspiciously._

"_What's wrong?" asked the red head, pushing a strand of white hair off of Dell's forehead._

_Dell sighed again and closed his eyes. "Nothing."_

_Akaito pouted and tapped his boyfriend's cheek. "I can always tell when there's something wrong with you, DeDe."_

"_I'm telling you, Akaito, I'm perfectly fine."_

_Akaito puffed his cheeks in annoyance. "C'mon, DeDe." he whined, "Today is my high school graduation! You have to be happy so we can celebrate!"_

_Dell opened his deep red eyes and looked sorrowfully at Akaito. "That's exactly why I'm upset."_

_Akaito frowned as his boyfriend looked away and avoided his eye gaze sadly._

_It was true, today was Akaito's high school graduation, and Dell was not happy about it. You see, Dell was only a sophomore so he wouldn't be graduating with his boyfriend like he wanted to. He would have to stay in high school without Akaito there and he would be stuck wondering everyday if Akaito was cheating on him or if he didn't love him anymore._

_Akaito had told Dell that he would never dream of cheating on him, but knowing how much of a play boy Akaito was Dell didn't believe him in the slightest. Just thinking of the painful days filled with worry ahead of him made Dell shiver in discomfort and made his stomach lurch in sickening ways. He would spend nights staying up and thinking about how awful it would be if Akaito cheated on him, and he wondered if they could make a long distance relationship work between two years of absolutely no contact whatsoever._

"_C'mon, DeDe, don't be like that." cooed the older man in comfort._

_Dell leered at him. "How can I possibly be anything but upset, Aka-kun?" he asked harshly. "You're going to become president of your father's huge company and we're not allowed to see each other or even talk on the phone for that matter! There's going to be no contact whatsoever!" Dell sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose; trying to keep his tears in. "You'll fall for another guy and forget all about me."_

_Akaito frowned at Dell's words. It was true that he was going to be taking over his father's company and that they weren't allowed to see each other, but that didn't mean anything!_

_Akaito's father hated the fact that his only son had turned out to be gay, and he absolutely loathed Dell and couldn't even be in the same room as him when the younger boy was over for dinner. Dell was upset at the fact that he didn't make a great impression on Akaito's father, but Akaito simply brushed it off as nothing and told Dell that he was like this with every guy that he brought home._

_And so, because Akaito's father hated Dell so much, he told Akaito that after high school there would be no contact between them whatsoever and if he caught them together (even if it was a phone call) then Akaito would be kicked out and would be forced to move in somewhere else. Of course Akaito had to listen to his father, because with his type of power in the business world he could make it impossible for Akaito to get a decent job for him to be able to support himself._

_Akaito hated the fact that his father was forcing him to start taking over the family company, but at least in two years he would become the official president and would be able to do whatever he wanted. And in two years, Dell would be graduating from high school and the two men would be able to see each other again and nothing could stop them, not even Akaito's homophobic father._

_Akaito pet his boyfriends head and sighed. "DeDe, you're such a worrywart. I'm not gonna fall for another guy. I only have eyes for you!"_

_A tear rolled down the pale boy's cheek as he grasped Akaito's hand. "We won't get to talk to each other for two years. You'll forget all about me and you'll be a huge success with a ton of money and you'll have guys hanging off of your arms two at a time."_

_Akaito wiped Dell's tear away with a gentle hand and cupped his cheek sadly._

"_DeDe," he said in a whisper, "Even though we won't be able to see each other for two years, it doesn't mean that I'll ever stop loving you. You'll see, these two years will fly by so fast and we'll be reunited on the day of your high school graduation and it'll be the best day of our lives."_

"_Where will we meet each other?" Dell asked sadly, ignoring the hope behind Akaito's words._

"_We'll be reunited at the coffee shop where we first met each other. I'll meet you at the table near the window like I did when I first saw you. You remember that day, don't you?"_

_Dell nodded softly and gave a small smile. "I was working on an essay for school that was due the next day and you walked up to me and asked me if I was ok because I was cursing to myself and I was on my sixth cup of coffee."_

_Akaito nodded and gave a short laugh. "I thought you were having a nervous breakdown or something!"_

_Dell rolled his eyes. "And then you sat down next to me and wouldn't leave. Then we figured out that we went to the same school and we started eating lunch together."_

"_And then I asked you out to a school dance and you said yes."_

_Dell nodded. "And now…"_

"…_And now we're parting for a few years." Akaito finished Dell's sentence sadly. "But then we'll meet each other again and it'll be like the first day we met. We'll meet at 7pm sharp, and it'll be the best night ever."_

_Dell sat up and looked at his boyfriend sadly, another tear threatening to escape his poor red eyes. He held his hand out to Akaito with his pinky finger extended and swallowed his misery so that he could find the right words to say._

"_Promise?" he whispered, his heart aching with pain at the thought of Akaito forgetting him._

_Akaito smiled and wrapped his pinky finger around Dell's. "I promise."_

The grey haired man sighed and took the last puff of his cigarette before jamming it into the ashtray, laying it to rest with the twenty others that had already been smoked to stubs. He ran a hand through his bangs and frowned at the memory playing in his head, taunting him and making fun of his inner sanity.

"Sir" came a soft voice, causing Dell to look up in hope that it was the man he was waiting for. His face dropped with disgust as he saw that it was only one of the waiters, and he rested his head on his hand, turning away to gaze outside the window.

The purple haired waiter raised an eyebrow at the man in front of him, but then hid confusion behind a kind smile. "Sir, you've been in the shop for two hours without purchasing anything. Is there something I can help you with? Are you waiting for someone?"

Dell froze as the waiter spoke to him, hoping that he had heard wrong. He checked his watch to see if what the man had said was true.

Dell's heart sank as he saw that it was 9:30pm, and he quickly stood up, pushing in his chair and shoving his hands into his oversized pockets. He turned to the waiter and read his name card so that he could address him properly.

"Sorry," he said and squinted to read the man's name properly, "Ga-ku-po" he had to sound it out so that he wouldn't get it wrong. "I guess I was a little…distracted." He sadly checked his watch again, trying to tell himself it wasn't true.

Gakupo patted Dell on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I was just making sure you were ok."

Dell nodded. "Thanks. I was waiting for someone, but…" he sadly looked back at the empty chair and frowned. "I guess he forgot…"

Gakupo frowned sympathetically. "Yeah, I understand how that feels. My girlfriend sometimes forgets our dates, too."

Dell sighed and nodded again, sulking past Gakupo and out of the miserable shop that held no meaning to him anymore. He shivered as the cold night hit him, chilling his nose to match the cold heart in his chest. He walked down the dark streets of the lonely city, passing by the small park that Dell loved to go to when he was little. He stopped in his tracks and rubbed his arms, looking around the park as old memories invaded his mind. He remembered happy times when he would push his younger brother, Len, on the swings as the blonde laughed for him to push him higher so that he could feel like he was flying. Dell smiled as he thought of his brother, and his cold heart warmed a bit as he could almost hear the boy's laugh again, reminding him of better, less stressful days. For a moment everything was blissful again, everything was perfect, until the grey haired man spotted a happy couple talking to each other on a park bench. Dell's warm smile turned into a disgusted frown as he watched the couple, and he shoved his hands back into his pockets and turned away, letting an angry growl emit from his dry throat. He stomped down the street again, gritting his teeth in aggravation as a lone tear escaped his eye, rolling down his cheek and leaving a cold trail behind it.

'_Shit, stop being so weak.' _Dell thought to himself, running a hand through his bangs and pushing back new tears threatening to escape his tired eyes. _'It doesn't matter that he forgot. It doesn't matter that he broke his promise. It doesn't matter…Nothing matters…'_

The man sighed once more as he arrived at his apartment and began fumbling with his keys to find the right one. Once he did, he brought it up to the key hole so that he could unlock the door. Dell's heart sank to his stomach as the door creaked open slightly when he tapped it, and he shoved his keys back into his pocket, fearing the worst that someone had broken in and stolen everything that the poor man owned.

Dell relaxed slightly as he ran inside and found that nothing was out of place or missing, hell it didn't even look like anything had been touched! He sighed out of relief and placed his keys into the tiny bowl next to the front door, and he glanced at the picture frame next to it, picking it up slowly and frowning at the memory behind it.

In the small wooden frame held a picture of Akaito and Dell on their first date.

After days of Akaito begging the younger male to go to a school dance with him, Dell had finally given in and agreed to go, much to Akaito's pleasure and Dell's aggravation. The night had turned out better than expected though, and instead of driving Dell home like Akaito had promised to, he drove to a tiny café instead. The two men each ate a slice of cake (Dell had to be convinced to order something), and Akaito had mentioned how much he loved this café and how is uncle was the proud owner of it. After a fun night and a delicious dessert, Akaito drove Dell home and walked him to his door, making sure he got in safely. Dell thanked him for paying for the cake, and he quickly gave Akaito a goodnight kiss and ran inside, slamming the door in embarrassment. Akaito had stood in front of the door for a while, touching his lips in shock of the younger man's actions. He soon walked back to his car and climbed inside, driving off with a huge smile carved into his face as he knew that this relationship would be a fun one.

Dell bit his lip as he stared at the picture of the two of them at the café, and he mentally winced as his heart seemed to skip a sorrowful beat.

He stared at the picture for a long time, remembering the amazing night that now haunted him like a nightmare as he became mesmerized by the misery in his soul.

"Jeez, I thought you'd never show up." came a low voice from the hallway. Dell's eyes widened as his gaze shot up to where the voice had come from.

Dell's body froze with shock and he dropped the picture he was holding, letting it fall onto the carpeted floor with a hushed 'thunk', and letting his memory fall along with it.

There before him stood the sight that Dell had never expected to see again. His pain, his sorrow, his regret, his misery.

Dell's lips curved into a small smirk as he tried to hide his shock, and he shoved his hands into his pockets, turning to face his greatest fear.

There before him stood the man he had been waiting for, the man that he had lost for two years and that had left him feeling empty and alone.  
There before him stood his boyfriend, Akaito Shion.

The red head smirked as he walked towards Dell, holding out a gentle hand to him.

Dell looked at Akaito's hand, wanting to take it and intertwine their fingers like they used to, but he hesitated and shoved his hands into his pockets instead, like he always did.

"What are you doing here?" asked Dell in a harsh tone, rejecting the look of excitement on Akaito's face.

Dell had been waiting for this day for so long, why wasn't he happy? Was it because Akaito had shown up in his apartment rather than at the coffee shop? Was he angry at him for making him think that he had forgotten about him?

Or was he upset because Akaito had actually kept his promise and Dell knew that the older man could do so much better than a lonely workaholic like him...

Akaito smiled and placed his hands on his hips. "I thought it would be more romantic this way."

Dell raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Neither have you."

Dell rolled his eyes and looked Akaito up and down. He still looked the same, just a bit more muscular than he had remembered, and was better dressed.

'_I guess you can afford better clothes when you become a rich business owner.' _Dell thought.

Akaito smiled widely and hugged Dell, earning a groan of annoyance in return. Dell stood with his arms at his sides, refusing to hug the man back and rejecting his affection.

Akaito noticed this and hugged Dell closer to him, burying the smaller man's face into his chest and kissing his hair lightly.

Dell stood numbly as his face was pressed into Akaito's chest. He breathed in deeply, taking in his scent that was so familiar to him. The smell of cheap cologne and chili peppers mixed well together when it was on the red head, and Dell found himself relaxing into the older males embrace, forgetting the world around him and becoming completely transfixed in the affectionate warmness that he had missed so much.

Akaito nuzzled Dell's forehead and smiled, forgetting how amazing it felt to be with the man he loved, or with anyone for that matter.

In the two years that the couple had been parted Akaito had kept his promise and refused to touch or even _look_ at another man the way that he did towards Dell. Although Akaito felt heartbroken and lonely at times, he rejected every man that had asked him out, knowing that one day he would get to hold his sweet workaholic in his arms again.

Dell closed his eyes as he hugged Akaito back, taking in the lost years between them and clinging to his shirt, not wanting to let him out of his grasp again. Dell sighed as a sudden weight was lifted off of his chest, and he began to cry as the realization that Akaito had kept his promise set upon him. He was overcome with joy that he had the red head with him again, knowing fully well that he would never be as lonely as he was for the past two years ever again. His tears streamed down his cheeks and landed on Akaito's shirt, and he hiccupped as he tried to hold in his happy sobs.

Akaito leant back to look at the crying boy in front of him and smiled warmly, knowing that Dell wasn't sad, but overjoyed to be reunited again. He wiped the younger man's tears and kissed his forehead, comforting him like he used to when they were together every day.

Dell smiled and rubbed his eyes, mentally cursing at himself for crying but feeling to overjoyed to even really care.

"You remembered…" Dell whispered as he looked up at his boyfriends smiling face.

Akaito nodded and brushed Dell's bangs out of his eyes. "Of course I did. I could never forget you, DeDe."

Instead of feeling embarrassed like he usually was at the nickname that Akaito had given to him, he felt his heart do backflips in his chest and he grinned from ear to ear.

Dell hugged Akaito again, earning a laugh of amusement from the older man. Akaito hugged him back and ruffled his hair lightly.

"Did you really miss me that much?" Akaito asked half-jokingly.

Dell nodded and rested his head onto the soft fabric of Akaito's shirt. "I did. I thought about you every day."

Akaito smiled as Dell let go of him to look him in the eyes, the eyes that he had missed just too much.

"I thought about you, too." said Akaito in a soft whisper as he grabbed Dell's hand, bringing it up in between them.

"I missed you so much, DeDe. I missed holding you in my arms, I missed the way you would smile when we would hold hands," Akaito brought Dell's hand to his lips and kissed it softly, "But most of all I missed the dates we would go on. I missed the kisses we would share together when we were alone. I missed everything so much."

A faint blush crept upon Dell's cheeks as Akaito spoke, his low voice was melodic and smooth and taunted Dell with its affection.

Akaito smiled as he continued. "I was constantly counting the days until we could meet again. Every day without you tortured me… I was so lonely…"

Akaito lowered himself onto one knee and Dell's eyes widened, his hand tensing in Akaito's soft grasp.

"A-Aka-kun…" the young man stuttered in shock.

"I hated the days when you weren't with me, DeDe. I never want to lose you again."

Akaito produced a small box from his jacket pocket and opened it, showing its contents of a small diamond ring that sparkled brightly, much like Dell's eyes.

Dell gasped and held his breath, tears perking in his eyes again at the sight in front of him.

Akaito firmly held Dell's hand in his and he stared into his eyes. "I told you that I would make this the best night ever, didn't I?" he asked as he smiled wide, "I never want to lose you again, and I never want to worry about you ever loving another man. So…" his voice wavered and he cleared his throat, swallowing his nervousness and forgetting about his fear. "So, Dell Honne, will you marry me?"

Dell took the box carefully from Akaito, inspecting the ring to make sure it was real and making sure that this whole situation wasn't just a dream. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water as he tried to find his answer, and he looked at the red head in front of him in awe.

It was hard to believe that just minutes before Dell had been extremely angry with Akaito, and now he was holding a ring that could possibly mean that they would be spending their lives together, like he had always wanted.

A small smile curved onto Dell's face as he nodded slowly, and then leapt at Akaito, tackling him to the floor and drowning him in a sea of kisses.

"I'll take that as a yes." Akaito chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Dell's slender waist.

Akaito took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Dell's finger, smiling as it was a perfect fit like he had hoped.

Dell stared in absolute joy at the ring on his finger and hugged Akaito tightly around the neck, never wanting to let him go.

Akaito propped himself up on his elbows and pulled Dell into a passionate kiss, feeling the softness that he had missed for much too long and relishing in the feeling of warmth and joy that the younger man brought to him. Akaito broke the kiss when he had to catch his breath and ran his fingers through Dell's hair, smiling at him warmly and being perfectly content with the thought of him being his and _only_ his for the rest of his life.

Dell sighed happily and pecked Akaito on the lips and pressed their foreheads together.

"We'll have an amazing wedding and we'll move into a place of our own." whispered Akaito in a soft voice. "My family owns a private mansion that we never use because it's our vacation home. We'll live there and we'll be the most amazing couple in the world."

Dell smiled at the man in front of him, completely overjoyed at the dream that he was creating.

He held his hand out to Akaito with his pinky finger extended and his eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Promise?" he whispered, his voice dripping with hope towards the years in front of him.

Akaito smiled and wrapped his pinky finger around Dell's, sharing the same amount of hope as his new fiancé.

"I promise."

* * *

**Well, I hope you all liked the oneshot because I worked hard on it!**

**Please don't forget to leave a review. I want to know what you guys think about this before I turn it in.**

**Don't worry, I already asked him if I could write a yaoi fanfic and he was fine with it.**

**So, please leave a review and don't forget to check out my other sotries, too!**

**-Dark Kisshu**


End file.
